


You're Not Alone

by gschmitt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gschmitt/pseuds/gschmitt
Summary: “I’m fine!” You snapped. “Stop treating me like some kind of baby. I got this far on my own, didn’t I?”“I’m not—I just—you’re not on your own, alright? You’re not on your own anymore.”





	You're Not Alone

**NOCTIS HAD NOTICED THAT** you were quiet—quieter than usual. You were prone to keeping to yourself after a couple hours of socialising, and that he understood, but today it was different. Your eyes were downcast, your replies were short, and your smiles were forced. 

It was almost as if you were annoyed. Angry, even.

His mind ran through the images of the past few days to try and pinpoint what could have got on your nerves, but there was  _nothing_. Nothing that he would have noticed, anyway. Admittedly, he wasn’t the best at picking up subtleties, so if there was something small he could have missed—he most likely missed it. 

 _Did I make her angry?_ No. Definitely not. In all the years that you had been friends, you had never been genuinely angry towards Noctis. Annoyed, yes, but never angry.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  _I guess there’s a first time for everything, then._

Instead of just letting you get over whatever it was you were going through—and you were  _clearly_  having trouble with something, no matter how hard you tried to make it seem like there was nothing wrong—Noctis set out to find where you had head off to. 

He didn’t even have to stop and think this time, because he knew where you’d most likely be. The same place he’d turn to whenever he needed to clear his head. 

After making his way through the familiar terrain, (and almost having a heart attack because he thought there was a spider or some kind of creepy bug stuck in his hair, when in reality it was just a small piece of bark that fell off a tree trunk), he ended up reaching his desired destination. 

He felt his shoulders relax as his eyes lay upon the view of a dock, surrounded by a large stretch of marsh and trees that gave a generous amount of shade throughout the day. The light of the moon covered the dock and the calm water with an almost ethereal shine, making the place seem magical.

And there you were.  _As expected_. Dangling your legs off the edge of the dock as you lay down flat on your back, eyes taking in the vastness and beauty of the night sky above.

 

 **YOU HAD HEARD SOMEONE**  walking onto the dock, and for a second, you tensed out of fear. Who would be out here this late, and  _here_  of all places? The fear faded as quickly as it had appeared, though, as you realised it was  _him_. You’ve been out here together long enough to recognise the sound of his boots walking across the wood. 

He sat down next to you, not saying a word, and laid back; replicating your current position. A sigh made its way past his lips as he turned to you, studying the serene look on your face. You felt him staring at you even though your eyes were closed. 

“You alright?” He asked.

You didn’t open your eyes as you hummed in response. A lie, of course. You weren’t ‘alright’, but you’d rather deal with this on your own than involve Noctis, especially because the reason as to why you were so down lately isn’t really a proper reason. To you, it seemed more like you were just upset for no legitimate reason. It felt horrible, to have to admit to yourself that you were angry at the boys for being helpful. 

You knew that it was wrong to be mad whenever Prompto outreach a hand after you had tripped over that one day down a muddy slope, or when Gladio was teaching you a thing or two about successfully putting up tents, and you had almost lectured  _yourself_  when Ignis had given you a word of advice and you visibly scowled in return.

It was a strange...complex, and it was eating you up more and more each day. You knew you shouldn’t be annoyed, but you were. 

“C’mon, don’t lie to  _me_ ,” Noctis said, nudging your arm. “I know something has been bugging you, and Specs told me you were in a mood,  _or something_ , yesterday.” 

 _Shit_. So Ignis did notice. “Look, Noctis—” you exhaled, opening your eyes to finally look at him. “I’m not lying,  _really_. I’ve just been...homesick. Yeah, missing home, that’s all.”

He didn’t seem convinced. He opened his mouth, ready to retort something back, most likely about you lying to him  _again,_ but you stopped him before he could even start. “ _Seriously_ , I’m not lying. Just please...just go back to camp.”

Noctis flinched a bit at your raised voice, and you immediately regretted doing...this. All of this. Agreeing to come along with the boys, agreeing to let Noctis sit next to you on the bus that day,  _to it all_. You weren’t used to this. The friendship, the closeness, having help—not being alone. It was unknown territory to you and it scared you, but you also felt like you were being threatened at times, too. Everything was fucking confusing.

“Hey...you know you can talk to me about anything, OK?” His eyes softened as he saw the look of regret on your face. “I know you’re not missing home. Is it—is it something _I_ did, or said?” 

“What?” You asked in confusion, eyebrows knotting together. “No, n-no. It isn’t you. It’s nothing, really. I’m fine.”

“You sure? You’d be in a better mood by now, if that was the case,” he placed his hand on your shoulder, squeezing softly in comfort. “If Gladio was flirtin’ with you or something, and it annoyed you, I can tell him to stop if you’d like. Or if Ignis—“

“Noctis,  _really_. It’s nothing.”

“Why aren’t you telling me? You, uh...you’ve never kept anything from me before,” he said. “Look, if it’s me, I’ll just... _I’m sorry_.“

“Gods, it’s nothing! I told you that it’s not you.”

“Well, can you at least tell me why you won’t—“

“I’m fine!” You snapped, the frustration that was boiling inside of you reaching its limit. “Stop treating me like some kind of baby. I got this far on my own, didn’t I?”

Noctis’ eyes visibly saddened at your outburst. “I’m not—I just—” 

So  _this is why_  you were behaving this way. Noctis felt like a fool, practically dragging the answer out of you. He should have known—you never had that much friends before him and Prompto, and you were always used to being alone; doing things yourself, never asking  _or_  expecting for help, and you’ve told him once before that you were belittled on a regular basis by your peers for not reaching their standards of independence. 

“You’re not on your own, alright? You’re not on your own anymore.” He placed both hands on your shoulders, now, and forced you to look into his eyes. 

Before you could even stop yourself, tears were already running down your face. Just...hearing that, from  _him_ , meant so much to you. It was  _too much_. You couldn’t even count the times where you had wanted to just lean on somebody, on Noctis, and let go for a little bit. You had never had somebody like him before, who stuck around, so you had no clue  _how_  to. 

“Noctis, I— _I’m sorry_ ,” you said, looking at anywhere but him. “This is just all so new to me. Seeing them so willing to help me, it felt unusual. It made me feel weak...like I was a child again, and I  _know_  I shouldn’t feel that way. I’ve been such a fucking bother these past days, I’m sorry.”

He tensed at the sight of your tears and distraught tone. He was never good with _these_  things, even if he did always have good intentions.

“No, don’t apologise, it’s OK,” he said as his hands moved from your shoulder to your cheek. “Ah,  _damn_. I can’t believe I made you cry. I feel like a jerk right now.” 

“It’s fine, really—“ you smiled at him, “This is just the first time.” 

He laughed at that, happy to see you trying to work with his attempt at lightening the mood. “I guess there’s a first time for everything, then.”

His hands were still holding your cheek, and as he gazed into your eyes, the mood suddenly changed from light-hearted to intense. It was overwhelming, and you wanted to look away when you felt your face heat up, but his stare was keeping you still. 

All you could hear was your own heartbeat as Noctis leaned in and closed the distance between the two of you—soft lips coming into contact with your own. His hands made their way to the back of your neck as he pulled you in to deepen the kiss. 

The moment of pure bliss ended before you could even process what happened, and Noctis was staring into your eyes,  _again_. He was quite the sight at this moment, with wide-eyes and parted lips. His hair, which you had always assumed was black, was shining with a blue tint as the light of the moon reflected off of him. His  _eyes_ , though, were something else completely. There wasn’t any colour known to man that could describe his eyes. They were completely, and utterly  _Noctis_. And it was breathtaking.

“Let’s, uh, talk about  _this_ , whatever this is— _us_ —later, alright?” You said, breaking the ongoing silence between you two. “I just wanna relax with you right now.” 

“Alright,” he smiled. 

 

 **HOURS MUST HAVE PASSED**  while you and Noctis lay still on the dock, listening to the sound of the ripples on the water beneath you, and the slight wind in the air as it brushes against the trees.

Even though you were content in just laying here, with Noctis by your side, and basking in tranquil atmosphere, there was a question repeating itself in your mind that was itching at your skin to be asked.

After much contemplation, you decided to speak up.

“Why haven’t you told anyone about this place?” You asked him. “I thought Prompto would at least know about it. He knows that you go some place to clear your head, but not  _where_. Why do you find this place so...special?”

He opened his eyes as an indicator that you had his full attention, and turned his head slightly towards yours. 

“I haven’t told him because—“ he frowned, he thought you would have known, or understood, why he hadn’t told anyone else about this place, “It’s  _our_  place.”

 _Oh. Our place._ You liked the sound of that.

There was a feeling forming inside of you that you could only describe as ‘butterflies’ as you heard him say that. You never knew he thought of this place as something you both only shared together. It made sense, though. The day he found you crying to yourself in the school library, from the stress of exams, he told you about the place he’d go to sometimes to calm down—not just to try and change the subject, but to make you relax. 

He wanted you to think of this place whenever you were stressed, or upset—he wanted you to think of him  _and_  this place. 

He promised that one day he’d take you there. And although he didn’t  _technically_  bring you to this place, he was elated that you had taken up Prompto’s offer of joining them on their road trip, as he had planned to stop for a couple of days and make camp next to it. 

He remembered your smile when he came to you after dinner, telling you that  _the place_  was nearby, and navigated the both of you to it. The way your jaw dropped and eyes lit up as you finally reached it, after a couple of falls and stumbles, was forever ingrained into his memory. 

 _Yes_ , it was absolutely your place...something you shared together. It had been for a long time. 

Noctis stood up and dusted his trousers off and outstretched his hand towards you. “C’mon, let’s head back. They’re probably wondering where we went off to.” 

“Oh, yeah, you’re right,” you said, grabbing his hand without hesitation.

He didn’t let go of your hand once you lifted yourself up with his help—intertwining your fingers together and giving you a soft squeeze. He’s thankful that it’s not the morning, as you’d be able to see the blush on his face that had no intention of disappearing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little reader-insert fic I had posted on my tumblr not too long ago. You can find it at **[my tumblr](http://liberifatalis.tumblr.com)** , along with a bunch of other FFXV and Final Fantasy headcanons. Just a disclaimer, a lot of posts aren't SFW! Sorry if the formatting is a little weird, it looks better when viewed on tumblr.
> 
> I got the idea from a dialogue prompt I found from **[here](http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/167175731863/im-fine-they-snapped-stop-treating-me-like)** , so all credit goes to the wonderful person who runs that blog, as I wouldn't have wrote this without seeing it.


End file.
